Perhydrohistrionicotoxins not alkylated in the spiro ring system are now available by straight forward chemistry. They are being explored as agonists of the acetylcholine receptor. Alkylation of the basic lactam moiety, obtained from "naked" perhydrohistrionicotoxin by oxidation, afforded, depending on the reaction conditions two alkylated products. Their chemistry is being explored.